


but if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing's changed at all

by itsbeenawhilebutistillfeelthesame



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Painfully short, im really sorry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, lourry stylinson, x factor - Freeform, x factor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeenawhilebutistillfeelthesame/pseuds/itsbeenawhilebutistillfeelthesame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis won't stop bugging harry on who his crush is</p>
            </blockquote>





	but if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing's changed at all

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of my insomnia and self-indulgence, because there are not nearly enough fics of louis and harry confessing their crushes to each other
> 
> -disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, nor have I ever, yada yada you know what I'm saying
> 
> the title is taken from bastille's song Pompeii which has no relevance to the story at all
> 
> i hope you like this
> 
> UPDATE: I have edited this, once again because of my one true companion, insomnia

"I'm gonna get it out of you, Harold!" Louis shouted jokingly.

"Louis, stop!" Harry whined in protest. There is no way he can tell him he likes him. Nope.

Louis had been bugging him for days, actually _weeks_ just to figure out who he liked. And this was the third time this week that he's asking Harry, but he knew he had no way out of it this time.

The first time they were alone in the dressing room when Louis first popped the question.

"So curly," Louis began. "Liam's got a thing for that dancer, Danielle, Zayn and Rebecca, how about you?" He could _not_ do this. Harry was bad at lying and was not going to tell Louis that he's got a crush on him. Harry's cheeks started to heat when he heard the door open, "Uh-" "Sorry lads, it's hard to keep up with the worlds biggest boyband," sarcastic emphasis on boyband, "when you have a newborn! How are you boys?" Lou is a lifesaver. -

The second time was two days after that incident, while the pair were washing up before a live show.

"So curly," Not again. "Hmm" Harry hummed in response. "Got a." Poke to his side. "Crush." Poke to his neck. "On." Poke to his other side. "Any." Poke to his neck again. "One." Harry was squirming and begging Louis to stop. He might possibly be the most ticklish person in the world. "Why do you care so much," Harry snapped, and really he was just annoyed and a little upset, because Louis needs to stop poking him because he's so very ticklish and no matter how hard he tries, he's not going to tell him. "Well-" Louis began, until he was interrupted by a rude banging on the door, "Lads, finish up! There's still four other people that need to use the loo, if you've forgotten, you two aren't the only ones in this house!" Louis and Harry sent each other a mutual glance that signaled that they do _not_ plan on getting on Rebecca's bad side. -

And the third time was yesterday, when Louis and Harry were outside on the deck. Both boys were cuddled up on a swing, unnecessarily close, considering they were taking up less than _half_ of what was available.

Harry began to doze off against Louis' chest, and Louis was going to ask him, because this feeling was close and intimate and he felt at _home_ yet he hadn't known this boy for long, but he was sure he heard Harry snoring. Not tonight. -

Now the two boys were in the lounge watching TV, and there was no way Harry could just get up and leave without Louis following him if he were to ask the question yet _again_. After all they did _everything_ together. Everyone caught onto it.

"No, Harry, just tell me!"

"No," the younger boy protested.

"Harry!" Louis whined, slightly shaking him.

"Louis," Harry said in a stern voice.

"Why, are you afraid I'll tell her? Hmmm? Do you not trust me?"

"No.." Harry began, feeling a tinge of pink form on his cheeks, "I do trust you. I just don't understand why you want to know so bad."

"Because I'm your best mate and best mates tell each other everything, it's part of the guy code" Louis responded in a tone much like a schoolgirl, pouting.

"That's not even a thing!" Harry tried to sound annoyed, he really did.

But wasn't it obvious? Harry was always _extra_ cuddly with Louis. He was always more interested in what Louis had to say rather than any of the other four boys. Louis was his focus whether anyone knew it or not. Everything was louislouislouis. He just didn't have the courage to tell anyone. But he was sure Zayn had figured it out. Zayn always nudged him when he would catch him staring at Louis, whether it be at rehearsal, dinner, or just watching tv.

But Harry knew Louis wasn't one to make fun of him in serious situations, but he could not tell him this. It could possibly ruin their friendship, or even ruin things for the band.

Nearly five minutes passed until Louis spoke up, "So are ya gonna tell me," he pestered Harry, poking him in the arm.

"No." Harry pouted.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go ask around to see if anyone else knows," Louis said, schemingly as he started to get up from the couch.

"No!" Harry shouted as he pulled Louis back down by his wrist. He couldn't let that happen.

"Why not!" Louis groaned.

"Because Louis!" Harry definitely sounded like a little girl in middle school, trying to get out of telling her crush she liked him.

"Okay, then I'll make you a deal, Harry."

"That is?" Harry questioned. What kind of deal would actually be worthy in this situation?

"I'll tell you who I like," Louis proposed, though this plan could fail majorly, on both ends.

"Okay you go first." Harry had to be sure he wasn't just messing with him.

"No, we'll both go at the same time."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

Louis began counting. "One"

"Two," Harry said, cheeks turning a bright shade of pink and red.

"Three." Harry looked away. He could not afford to see Louis' reaction.

Both boys blurted out the same word in unison. ""You.""

Harry and Louis' eyes shot up to look at each other. They were shocked, but they really weren't.

"You have a crush on me?" Louis asked, shocked, but with smitten grin.

The five lads had often discussed who was the fittest in the house, both boys saying each other, but nobody ever took them serious, with the whole "larry stylinson" bromance the fans had picked up on.

Scratching the back of his neck, Harry nodded.

Louis was eager to know more. "Since when?" he asked, scooting closer to Harry.

"Erm, a while now," the shade of pink not leaving his cheeks. "Maybe even since we met."

Louis looked the other way, with a pleased smile on his face.

"And I might have more than a crush on you" Harry makes a mental note of not to say anything around Louis ever again.

Neither of the boys had said anything for what felt like forever, until Louis leaned in towards Harry.

"Can- can I try something," Louis asked, nervously.

Harry looked up, but before he could respond, Louis was leaning in, locking lips.

It was slow, and short, nothing extraordinary, but it was good. It was their first kiss, and it was special.

Just as they pulled apart, Zayn walked into the room. "Hey, Lou, have you seen my-" He stopped mid-sentence after realizing what he just walked in on.

Neither of the two scooted apart from each other, because they would eventually have to tell the boys. And after all, Harry figured Zayn had picked up on this.

"I knew it," Zayn said, leaving the room with a grin on his face.

This wasn't nearly half as bad as Harry expected it to be.


End file.
